x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Madame Web
Biography Cassandra Webb was born in Salem, Oregon. She is a paralyzed, blind, telepathic, clairvoyant, and precognitive, allowing her to work as a professional medium. She was originally stricken with myasthenia gravis, a baffling disease that gradually erodes the central nervous system, and was connected to a life support system designed by her husband Jonathan Webb, which included a series of tubes shaped like a spider-web. She divined Spider-Man's secret identity, and used her powers to help him locate and rescue Daily Globe publisher K.J. Clayton. In "Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut," she contacts Spider-Man for assistance when Black Tom Cassidy dispatches the Juggernaut to capture her in the hope that her psychic powers would help them defeat the X-Men, only for her to nearly die after Juggernaut separated her from her life-support system and Juggernaut to subsequently be trapped in a vat of wet cement. She apparently lost her memory of Spider-Man's secret identity. She is also the grandmother of the fourth Spider-Woman, Charlotte Witter. She participated in an arcane ritual known as the "Gathering of the Five", gaining immortality; she was restored to youth and had her myasthenia gravis cured. At one point in time Webb served as a mentor of sorts to the third Spider-Woman, the young Mattie Franklin, though Mattie has retired as of late. Madame Web has resurfaced and her psychic powers are intact after Decimation. However, since House of M (in which she did appear young) she seems to have regained her aged appearance, though the myasthenia gravis remains gone; this could indeed be taken as an effect of Decimation. Madame Web again returns in a back-up feature in Amazing Spider-Man #600. She looks into the future, showing what are apparently quick looks into Spider-Man's future, only to see someone "unravelling the web of fate", and fearfully exclaiming "They're hunting spiders". After that, she is attacked by Ana Kravinoff and her mother, who incapacitate her, and then claim "we now have our eyes". She is seen still captured by Ana and her mother, as they inspect their new quarry, Mattie Franklin. She apologizes to an unconscious Mattie while still bound in a chair. Powers and Abilities Powers *Madame Web possesses psychic abilities including telepathy, clairvoyance, and prescience. She can also perform astral projection and appear to others in spirit form. *'Telepathy': ability to read minds and project thoughts. *'Astral Projection:' ability to project her conciousness outside her body and travel *'Psychic Surgery:' ability to perform psychic surgery on others minds *'Mind Alteration:' generally affect the minds of those around her. *'Clairvoyance:' sensitivity to psychic energies in her environment allows her to see her immediate area and events taking place far away. *'Prescience:' ability to percieve aspects of the future *'Immortality:' After the Gathering of the Five ceremony, she apparently has the gift of immortality. Abilities Madame Web is an invalid lacking most function in her limbs, and she has been blind since birth. Since the Gathering of the Five, her health had greatly improved, though still blind and confined to a special chair. However her health appears to have declined again, as she has returned to her more elaborate chair. Strength level Physically Weak, originally she was blind, and was dependent on her life support system for survival. Paraphernalia Equipment Wheelchair, formerly was relient on a life-support system designed by her late husband. Notes Often thought to be one, she isn't a mutant.http://marvel.wikia.com/Talk:Cassandra_Webb_(Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Category:American Category:Astral Projection